Recent advancements in display technology have made it possible to display media content on handheld and mobile display devices (such as smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and tablet computing devices). The display size of handheld and mobile display devices is often kept to a minimum to ensure portability of such display devices.
In certain scenarios, a user may want to create a large display screen by combining handheld display devices rather than display the media content on the single small screen of a solitary handheld device. However, handheld and mobile display devices may have limited capabilities to enable sharing of media content across various display devices. Moreover, in such scenarios, seamless display of the media content on the combined display may be interrupted by various tasks, such as displaying messages, social media notifications, incoming calls, and/or the like.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.